komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin's Association of Delicious Evilness
Darwin's Association of Delicious Evilness is a dark humorish slice of life comic book series written and illustrated by Carlorozy. The series was first published and made its debut independently by Mekanikal Kawayan (formerly named Kawayan Komiks) on 2012 November Komikon. The story focuses on a wild dreamer 4th grader kid named Darwin. He has a plan to conquer the world as well as plant an enormously huge bomb inside the earth considering the fact that he lacks enough resources and members. Despite this, he starts his so-called move "Invasion Campaign" in an average elementary school where he is taking class by recruiting every fit to be evil members in his association including her seatmate Hazel and the others. There's a fragmented mysterious reasons behind all of Darwin's action which drives him for a great will to pursue his dreams as shown on his relationship with Mameng. 'Characters' Darwin Dionisio - The protagonist of the show (but he refers to himself as the anti-hero of the show) who plans to conquer the whole world. He shows a very thick black hair that is brushed on the right side of his head. He also seems to show a lot of conniving gestures such as covering his mouth with his hand. Despite being physically weak, he uses indirect attacks from lurking groups around the school such as recruiting people with seemingly great potential, using viral propagandas and a bunch more of crazy gimmicks. Hazel Catacutan - '''Darwin's very first recruitted member for the Association of Delicious Evilness and was tasked to provide a secret base for the association. She has an average short black hair that ranges at the side of her cheeks and brushed on the left side of her head. She seems to be an average girl but Darwin trusts her because they were seatmates since 3rd grade. She's also easily angered on Darwin's weird ideas and behavior but seems to be calm headed on the rest of her schoolmates. Hazel tends to have a good discipline on an organized surroundings as shown in the early scenes in her classroom where she tends to do an early classroom cleaning and by cleaning the base that she provided for Darwin just before he arrived. '''June - The 2nd recruitted member in the association. He has a long shaggy black hair and eye glasses in the early events but this has changed in the course of the story. June is secretly making the art and story for the Ang Pilibusterong Berserker comic book series, a fictional comic book in this series with the help of her mother for little revisions. He also has a weak physique as well as a weak will to fight for his ideas but Darwin strengthened him in the nick of time thus giving Darwin an advantage to expand his association using his skills in the planned Evil Propaganda. Elsamaria - The supposedly 3rd member in the association who had deciphered the sticker bombing code the association spreads in the entire school. She has a black bowl cut hairstyle with a touch of devil cut as an appearance, wears a pair of roller skates in school as well as a pair of elbow protection and skate gloves. She also had a mole on top of the left side of her cheek but is rarely seen since her hair strand sometimes covers it. Elsamaria made her first actual debut with actual scenes with dialogues in chapter 3 but she can be clearly seen in some panels in chapter 2. Their very first daring mission was to infiltrate the Band-aid Gang's Secret Base which Darwin says to be essential if they wanted to become viral thus partnering together with June. She tends to show a hyper-energetic tomboyish attitude as well in talking such as adding "Beybehh" in most of her quotes. Band-aid Gang - The most notorious gang in the entire school. The gang consists of 5 members (4 male and 1 female) with huge physiques (even the female) and they had a trademark band-aids on their faces. In the early scenes, it is revealled that the name of the boss in this group is Tope, the male with a generic school uniform, necklace and has a band-aid on both eyebrows but there seems to have a so-called "Big Boss" behind all of this. Big Boss - The one pulling the strings behind the Band-aid Gang. So far, he just appears to be as a walkie-talkie talking from somewhere giving the gang daily orders. Mam Rubiano - The Class 4-C's teacher having like a 30s age, short curled black hair and a petite body appearance. She acts very strict in the classroom and punishing students by smashing armchairs at them which is perfect for a dark comedic effect. Mameng - Mameng shows in a fragmented flashbacks throughout the series. She appears to have a ragged gypsy black hairstyle, on her 30s and is very fond of the hippie culture by looking at her clothing and referencing a song from The Beatles as well as her actions on a number of Mindanao citizens. She acts to be Darwin's mother. That Cat (or the Schrodinger's Cat)- This talking cat is an extra character that exists to be a symbol that re-enacts any ideal arguments throughout the series. 'Current Darwin's Association of Delicious Evilness Chapters' Chapter 1-3 Colored Illustration from the author 'Outside Links' Personal Pages: https://www.facebook.com/mekanikalkawayan http://carlorozykomiks.deviantart.com/ Reviews: http://blog.psychocow.com.ph/category/comics/ http://jumpercable.wordpress.com/2012/12/23/the-carlorozy-catalog-carlo-clemente-kawayan/